cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparuean Forces
|foreign_suppliers = Artemis Global, |imports = |exports = |history = |ranks = }} The Disparuean Forces (DF) ( : Forces disparuennes, FD) are the unified of Disparu. The Disparuean Forces consist of five commands: the Disparuean Army, the Disparuean Air Force, the Disparuean Navy, the Disparuean Expeditionary Forces, and Special Operations. At the top of the forces' command structure is the , who is the ruling Administrator (currently Lamont de Solidor). Below him is the Minister of Defence, currently Gérard Duval, who regulates the activities of the Disparuean Forces. The Chief of Defence, currently General Burnell Labossière, is responsible for the command and administration of all five branches. The motto of the Disparuean Forces is " ", which is for "If you wish for peace, prepare for war". Structure Disparuean Army The Disparuean Army (French: Armée disparuenne), formerly known as the Land Force Command, is the branch responsible for . The Army is tasked with the defence of Disparu and its North American allies from both foreign and domestic attacks. The Army is divided into regiments, each headquartered in various bases in the country. There are regiments for , , and . The Army currently has 300,000 active personnel and 400,000 reserve personnel. Army troops are issued standardized state-of-the-art equipment (such as suits). The Army's armoured regiments possess around 3,000 tanks. These are supplemented by other support vehicles and equipment, including 20 Forge units (a multi-purpose amphibious armoured vehicle) and 1,500 Artemis Two-Wave units (an advanced missile launcher) purchased from Artemis Global, one of the world's leading weapons manufacturers, on August 2011."Press Release - Ministry of Defence of Disparu". Ministry of Defence. 17-08-2011. Retrieved on 12-09-2011. Disparuean Air Force The Disparuean Air Force (French: Aviation disparuenne), formerly known as the Aerospace Command, is responsible for all aircraft operations of the military. The Air Force is tasked with the defence of Disparuean airspace and to provide logistical support to the Disparuean Army and the Disparuean Navy. To accomplish this, the Disparuean Air Force possesses 95 of (each squadron having 12 ), 10 squadrons of (each squadron having 12 ), and hundreds of squadrons of , logistics, and aircraft. Each squadron is assigned to one of three — 1 Wing Coronet (responsible for western Disparu), 2 Wing Almie (responsible for eastern Disparu), and 3 Wing Nunavik (responsible for northern Disparu). The Air Force also operates the Aurasphere (the Disparuean ) and Disparu's arsenal of , both nuclear and conventional. The Air Force's three main suppliers are the Disparuean , the Germanian and the Sargunian Artemis Global. A partnership between Eurofighter and the Air Force began on 1 May 2011,"Press Release - Aerospace Command of the Disparuean Forces". Disparuean Forces. 01-05-2011. Retrieved on 12-09-2011. while the Air Force purchased 10 Sparrows (a reconnaissance vehicle) and 3 2062 UAVs from Artemis Global on August 2011. Disparuean Navy The Disparuean Navy (French: Marine disparuenne), formerly known as the Maritime Command, is the of Disparu. It is composed of both ships capable of projecting Disparu's power globally, as well as patrol, rescue and research ships normally used within Disparuean waters. The Disparuean Navy possesses six , thirty , six , seven , seven , eight enhanced and eight . Ships of the Disparuean Navy have the "DNS", which stands for "Disparuean Navy Ship". The prefix is in in order to facilitate identification by international authorities. The prefix "DMCS" (Disparuean Maritime Command Ship) was used prior to the Second Quiet Revolution. The Disparuean Navy has a diverse history. Composed solely of patrol ships upon the nation's founding, it became a proper blue-water navy after commissioning its first ships in 14 April 2011."Proper navy established!". Disparu News Network. 30-04-2011. Retrieved on 06-06-2012. The new ships were highly instrumental in Disparu's military operations against the Great Lakes States. Following the Second Quiet Revolution, however, a majority of the Navy's ships were scrapped, as the new Disparuean Government was unable to finance their maintenance. Public uproar over this news, as well as an unexpected budget surplus, led the Government to commission new ships for the Navy. The Navy's most famous ship is the DNS Froslass, which was used during a operation at the on 30 October 2009."Disparuean search team sent to Hudson Strait". Disparu News Network. 30-10-2009. Retrieved on 31-12-2009. Disparuean Expeditionary Forces The Disparuean Expeditionary Forces (French: Force expéditionnaire disparuenne), formerly known as the Expeditionary Command, is the unified command of the Disparuean Forces that is responsible for international expeditionary and missions. The Disparuean Expeditionary Forces are responsible for the command of Disparuean troops in foreign nations, as well as (as was the case during the annexation of on 18 August 2009."Annexation of Anticosti Island" Disparu News Network. 18-08-2009. Retrieved on 31-12-2009.). The Disparuean Expeditionary Forces regularly coordinate with other military branches, and generally use the same equipment and troops as the Disparuean Army. Special Operations Special Operations (French: Opérations spéciales) is a branch of the Disparuean Forces responsible for all operations responding to terrorism or threats to Disparu throughout the world, as well as and providing logistics to other branches. Not much is known about the branch as most of its operations are classified. However, it is known that troops from Special Operations participated in Disparuean military operations in the Unknown War and the FLQ Crisis. On August 2011, the Ministry of Defence purchased 1,000 Artemis Philtre units (an advanced helmet) from Artemis Global for Special Operations' use. References Category:Military Category:Executive Branch of Disparu